Is Love Enough?
by prangel
Summary: Sometimes you have to ask yourself, is being in love really enough?


So here is my first Finchel fic. I've had this written for awhile for this story idea that has been in my head for months. Thought I'd post it and see if I should continue. I am finishing up the first chapter but would like to see what people think. I did my best proofreading so hopefully there aren't too many errors. So read on and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**Prologue**

She doesn't know when things changed. When did things just become so stagnant between them? Never once did she think that after nearly 8 years together and two kids they would be in this place. She had always envisioned how their lives would be: they would be married, have successful careers, raise a beautiful family, and live happily ever after. They achieved every one of those things, well except for the happily ever after part. She doesn't know if she can keep going like this. Sure their schedules got a little more hectic, but they have dealt with that for years.

Finn and Rachel had met years prior at a premiere party for a TV show in which she landed the lead female role. After a few successful years on the Broadway scene Rachel was breaking into television. Finn happened to be the drummer for one of the biggest up and coming bands at the time, Midnight City. One of Rachel's co-stars happened to be dating the lead singer and had introduced them. They hit it off right away. For everyone around them it was pretty unexpected to see a former Broadway darling dating the drummer of a rock band and vice versa. They didn't appear to have anything in common except for their love of music, but that came as part of their charm. They just had a way of getting each other that no one else did.

The first few months of dating were a little hard to get used to. Finn was touring the country and Rachel was shooting the show LA. They spent a lot of time with phone calls, texts and the occasionally scheduled Skype chat. While many people doubted that their relationship would last long, Finn and Rachel kept going strong. Once the show went on hiatus Rachel jumped on the first plane to meet up with Finn and tagged along on their tour. After a couple of years they were living together and spending every free moment they had together. Everything was going so well for them personally and professionally. Rachel's show was a certified hit and Finn's band was had a hit album. The couple also was a regular on the tabloid front. But overall nothing got in the way of their relationship. It was at Rachel's premiere party for the 3rd season of her show when Finn got down on one knee in front of everyone and proposed. Without hesitation Rachel accepted.

Despite their extremely busy schedules they managed to plan their wedding and marry amongst all their closest friends and family. They didn't have very long for a proper honeymoon but they enjoyed the little time they did have and made the most of it before having to return to their hectic lives. The couple glowed from their marital bliss. It was of course hard being apart a good portion of the time but they made it work. A year into their marriage Rachel found out she was pregnant. It was a great deal of excitement for the couple and their families. They prepared the best they could and soon had a beautiful little girl, Evelyn Carole Hudson. Rachel was able to work it out with her show's producers to write her character out of a few episodes so she could have maternity leave. It was quite an adjustment but manageable. Especially since Finn's band was taking a break from touring to start writing their next album so he was around to help Rachel with the baby.

Not long after Rachel fell pregnant with their second child and soon had their little boy Christopher Nolan Hudson. The couple couldn't be happier with their new addition. It seemed like everything was going perfectly for the family. It was quite the adjustment having two kids under the age of two, but they made it work. At least they did for the first couple of years. With Finn's band ready to release the first single off their new album and Rachel ready to get back on set their schedules had become even more hectic with the addition of two kids. And that is when the cracks began.

For Rachel, her schedule was a bit easier to work around since she was based in LA. Finn on the other hand started traveling to promote the new single and upcoming album. Leaving his wife with two toddlers was hardly something he wanted to do but he couldn't just dismiss his obligations with the band. More often than not Finn was traveling and kept away from his family. And so the rumors began. Being celebrities they were used to the crap tabloids printed but this time it wasn't the positive reports as it was before. Rumors of unhappiness and infidelity began to follow the couple and it began to weigh heavily. For Rachel the pressure to keep her family together was weighty. She didn't want to doubt her husband, but as it sometimes does when you're faced with constant reports that doubt does sometimes creep in. She still tried to keep it from affecting her relationship but the pressures were getting to them and the fights started. And that is where they are now.

She missed their carefree lifestyle. She missed not having to tiptoe around certain topics because she was afraid of starting another argument. She missed not having to deal with the constant rumors and being faced with accusations. She missed being around her husband. Flying back and forth just wasn't an option anymore. And it was obvious to her that Finn was getting tired of it all both from outside interferences and from her. She loved Finn with all her heart. He was the father of their two precious children. She cherished their life with their family. She was just really in love with him, but sometimes you have to ask yourself, with so many outside pressures doing you in is it enough of a reason to stay?


End file.
